<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A First For Two by PumpkinLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713516">A First For Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily'>PumpkinLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Freddie Mercury, froger - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger does not have sensitive nipples. </p><p>At least it was what he assured earlier. He’d even knelt above Freddie’s lap and taken his shirt off, a daring “see for yourself” look in his eyes as he’d fixed his boyfriend. Freddie had only smiled before looking at his chest.</p><p>But now, with a thumb slowly caressing a nipple, he’s not so sure about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Clog Factory Against The Bottom Police</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A First For Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! A short (well if you consider 3900 words as short 😂) pwp Froger piece I've been wanting to write for a while, I think. It features top!Freddie, a different dynamic from what I usually write, so if this is not your cup of tea, I invite you not to read it 🙂.</p><p>Anyway, have a good read! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger does <em>not</em> have sensitive nipples.</p><p>At least it was what he assured earlier. He’d even knelt above Freddie’s lap and taken his shirt off, a daring “see for yourself” look in his eyes as he’d fixed his boyfriend. Freddie had only smiled before looking at his chest.</p><p>But now, with a thumb slowly caressing a nipple, he’s not so sure about that.</p><p>The gesture is gentle and sends small but perceptible tingles all around; in itself it’s not too much, but the hunger in Freddie’s dark eyes, in his smile, announces he’s going to put his statement to test. The mere thought about what could come next sends a thrill down his spine. He knows how good Freddie can be with his fingers.</p><p>Freddie raises an eyebrow. <em>So?</em></p><p>“’S not bad."</p><p>A flash of his teeth appears as he sniggers. “<em>Not bad?</em> Darling, that’s not what he’s saying down there.”</p><p>A tinge of red colours his cheeks, but Roger doesn’t feel too betrayed. His cock is like him, easy to please, and it’s not as if the shorts he’s wearing – Freddie’s red “booty” shorts, a real hands magnet – hide anything.</p><p>“I have this <em>feeling</em> you two are gonna like the rest a lot.” His warm, sensual voice sends a shiver running all over his skin, up to his fingertips.</p><p>Then Freddie starts rolling the tip of his nipple between his thumb and finger, and a low gasp escapes Roger. The concentration on his boyfriend’s face, his dark eyes focused on his chest, reminds him of the expression he shows when he’s blowing him and the effect on his cock is immediate.</p><p>If only he was closer, he could rub himself against Freddie’s chest, or better, Freddie could use his free hand to give his cock some attention. But after a moment of waiting, it’s obvious he’s not going to give him that satisfaction. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>His own fingers are tense, itching to hold on something. As he’s fighting the growing urge to touch himself, his boyfriend’s free hand lays on his side, warm and reassuring. It slowly slides upwards, and the pleasant trail of warmth stops just under his other nipple.</p><p>Freddie’s eyes raise up, mischievous. What the fuck is he waiting for-</p><p>A high-pitched moan resonates in the quiet room. He did <em>not</em> make that noise. And his cheeks are only burning because it’s summer and the room is way too hot.</p><p>Very pleased by the effect of his gesture, Freddie chuckles. It’s one of the most beautiful sounds he knows, besides his laughs and his moans. Oh, what his plump pink lips could do if they were on him…</p><p>Roger’s hips moves on their own accord; it’s barely enough to make the head of his cock brush against Freddie’s chest.</p><p>“…Someone’s getting impatient.” Freddie’s cheeky smile grows, before he looks back at Roger’s chest.</p><p>“’Never been patient.” He mutters, trying to keep his breaths under control.</p><p>Oh, that Freddie knows. Does Roger think he hasn’t seen his right hand moving towards his crotch? Unfortunately for him, he’s the one who leads for now.</p><p>A hard pinch of his right nipple makes Roger gasp and stop mid-action.</p><p>“No touching dear.” Freddie demands in a low voice without looking up.</p><p><em>Well fucking touch me then.</em> An annoyed puff escapes him. “Fucker.”</p><p>He barely contains a small cry as both tips of his nipples are firmly trapped between fingers that seem to have lost all delicateness. Dark eyes are fixed on him, piercing, and Roger doesn’t dare move an inch.</p><p>But Freddie isn’t mad. His smile is large, predatory, and he looks positively delighted by the turn of events.</p><p>“Famous last words, dear.”</p><p>Before he can reply, warm, soft lips engulf his left nipple, and Roger can’t keep his eyes open as Freddie swiftly flicks his tongue over it.</p><p>Alright, so he <em>may</em> have sensitive nipples after all. And maybe it’s one of the best things ever. Why he didn’t try to prove shit earlier in their relationship is beyond him.</p><p>His left hand grips Freddie’s shoulder, the other buries itself into his dark, silky hair, pressing his head and mouth further against his chest. Fuck, <em>fuck</em> it feels good. Whether it’s the pressure of his index and thumb rolling the tip or the warmth of his mouth, it’s just divine. Now, if only someone could take care of his cock-</p><p>He wriggles a bit, enough to have the head pressed against Freddie’s chest, and while the contact gives him a bit of relief, there’s no real friction. It makes things worse, actually.</p><p>“Freddie-”</p><p>“…What do you want darling?” He asks in a low sensual tone, his hot breath sending tingles all over the sensitive spot.</p><p>It’s no secret Roger hates pleading. Roger doesn’t plead.</p><p>“Just… ‘st do something.” The fact his voice is higher than usual has nothing to do with this.</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>The way Freddie presses his tongue against the tip, before giving it slow, then quick little flicks is maddening. His cock twitches as Roger imagines these moves on the head.</p><p>Freddie’s right hand lets go of his nipple and moves down his torso, way too slowly of course, and stops at his side, just above the waistband of his shorts. It takes all his willpower not to give in and rub himself against his boyfriend like a horny teen, who is still holding his hip with his left hand, and whose hot breath tickles his skin wonderfully.</p><p>The hand disappears, and Roger’s breath gets short, in anticipation for the sweet friction. He opens his eyes; besides his heart pounding his chest, the only sound in the room seems to be Freddie’s breaths, loud and harsh.</p><p>His arm briefly touches his thigh, and a sharp moan escapes Roger as a fingertip slowly passes against his balls. He wasn’t expecting that but hell does it feel good.</p><p>The angle is a bit tricky, but by spreading his fingers a bit, Freddie manages to reach Roger’s balls and the head of his own cock, who has been quite neglected until now. He doesn’t forget to kiss his soft chest and give his nipples a flick of his tongue. Roger’s moans are melodic, very pleasing to his ears.</p><p>It doesn’t follow their usual dynamic, but switching things like that is really fun and exciting. There are many possibilities-</p><p>An idea pops into his head. If he remembers correctly, there must be some Vaseline left right there…</p><p>A cute noise of protest escapes Roger as the skilful hand stops its movements. He leans backwards a bit and opens his eyes to see why Freddie stopped, and focuses on the half-full bottle of Vaseline in his right hand. He then glances at his boyfriend, who’s looking back at him. His little smile is tense, but there’s a sparkle of hope along with the question in his dark eyes.</p><p>A small bundle of nervousness mixed with excitement starts to grow in Roger’s stomach. There’s been times where they made the bed creak with a bit too much of alcohol in their bloodstream to remember every detail, but still, he doesn’t think Freddie has ever fingered him.</p><p>It’s… Okay, he’d lie if he said he never had thoughts about how it’d feel. Freddie is always a concert of moans and sighs whenever he has his fingers in him, so… there are chances he’ll like it too. Besides, he’s always been keen on trying new things during sex; why not do it now?</p><p>“I…” His throat feels awfully dry. “Okay.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Roger slowly nods. Why do his cheeks burn suddenly? He’s not a virgin for fuck’s sake.</p><p>He holds the bottle and squeezes some Vaseline into Freddie’s hand, and watches him slowly rub his fingers together to spread the substance. His breaths get harsher, imagining how they feel inside him. Though if Freddie decided to be have mercy- be very kind and remove his shorts as soon as possible…</p><p>His left hand briefly pats his bum – told you these shorts always attracted hands nearby – before curling around his waistband, and slowly bringing the shorts down his thighs. He closes his eyes in satisfaction; <em>f</em> <em>inally</em>, some freedom for his poor neglected cock.</p><p>Freddie gently kisses each of his nipples, which is nice but come on! His hand still buried amongst his boyfriend’s hair, he presses himself harshly against him.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Freddie giggles, once he can breath again. “’Didn’t think you were so eager Rog.”</p><p>The hand covered in Vaseline swiftly passes along the length of his cock for a second of pleasure – or torture rather, given how short the relief is – then both hands rest on his bum, immobile. Freddie raises his eyes, and the wiggling of his eyebrows gets a small laugh out of Roger.</p><p>Nervousness and excitement mix in his chest, filling it with a light yet heavy feeling. His heart is ready to burst out of his chest, and his body has become a furnace, yet he shivers as Freddie’s right hand slides between his buttocks. <em>Alright Roger, </em><em>y</em><em>ou’ve never</em> <em>had a finger there but it’s gonna be okay. </em><em>It’s Freddie. He’ll be careful.</em></p><p>His breath is still unstable as a fingertip slowly circle his hole, unhurried. His own hands are back to gripping Freddie’s shoulder and head, while his eyes lock themselves into his’.</p><p>“’You okay?”</p><p>“…Yeah.” He answers in a breath. “’Feels… don’t know.” Hard to tell, after all he hasn’t done much yet.</p><p>Freddie smiles, before pressing a kiss in the centre of his chest. “It’s gonna be alright.”</p><p>Roger doesn’t honestly think Freddie could hurt him, but his words warms his heart nonetheless. Is he also nervous?</p><p>His index enters him easily, slowly. Its presence is not unnoticeable, but it feels… a bit underwhelming, maybe. The finger then starts moving in tiny, small circles, and Roger opens his legs a bit more. It’s like a combination of weird and not bad. Still, nothing to go crazy about.</p><p>He jolts before he can realise what has happened. What the <em>hell</em> was that? One second ago the finger had barely any effect on him, and then-</p><p>Freddie does his “thing” again. This times it lasts longer – and Roger lets out a cry; he can feel the finger pressing somewhere deep inside, just at the right spot. Fucking <em>hell</em>.</p><p>“I reckon-… You like it dear?” His fingers are digging in his shoulder, but it’s not a little bit of pain that’s going to stop him.</p><p>“F-Fuck yeah…”</p><p>Roger’s chest is flushed, hot against his face. He gives a bit of attention with his lips and tongue to one of his nipples, before slowly retreating his finger, and carefully working his middle finger inside him.</p><p>A long breath escapes Roger as he gets used to the stretching. It’s not really painful, he just feels this prickling sensation, like a very light burning. He knows it takes a bit of time to get comfortable.</p><p>Lost in the warmth of their bodies, he’s incapable of saying how much time has passed when Freddie starts to spread his fingers apart. The movement is slow and gentle, and Roger is almost wishing he’d start doing crazier things with his fingers when he nibbles the tip of his nipple and presses at <em>that</em> spot with insistence.</p><p>Yes, he can do falsetto, but he didn’t think he could make a sound like the sharp, high-pitched moan that just came out of his mouth.</p><p>Freddie’s little laugh is horribly melodic. “Roger…”</p><p>“Wh-what?” It feels like he has just enough breath for that word.</p><p>“I think…” His left hand gently squeezes his buttock. “You’re beautiful like that.”</p><p>A rush of blood floods his cheeks. <em>Fucker!</em> Right now he’s all naked – or at least, the parts that matter are exposed – moaning and blushing and breathless on his lap, and… and well <em>he</em> enjoys it very much when he has Freddie in this exact position. So telling he’s a fucker is quite hypocritical. <em>Whatever</em>.</p><p>He still can pull his hair and make him lock eyes with him. Freddie’s surprised at first, but his warm, cheeky smile quickly comes back, and then he has the audacity to caress his face.</p><p>“I meant, you’re always beautiful.”</p><p>“’S not w…” He has <em>no</em> right to turn around the situation and make his heart flutter like that! “Right.”</p><p>He receives a gentle kiss on the chest, then sighs as Freddie slowly starts moving his fingers again, this time in a back and forth movement. Even when it’s only a fingertip brushing that sweet spot, it sends waves of pulsing heat all over him. A hand is back at his hip, holding him tight, and despite his nipples getting even more sensitive by being constantly stimulated, he doesn’t want the lips and tongue’s movements to stop.</p><p>The addition of a third finger inside him makes him arch his back and grip Freddie tighter than ever. <em>F</em> <em>uck</em>, it’s so good. His mouth, that dizzying warmth, the back and forth movement, really it’s as if-</p><p>His eyes blink open at what his mind just imagined. The wild picture makes that mix of nervousness and excitement grows back in his stomach, and his heart is back for another drumming session against his ribcage.</p><p>That’s- that’d be- Fucking <em>hell</em>.</p><p>“Freddie.”</p><p>Unlike the previous times, the call of his name isn’t a moan. He stops moving his fingers and leans away from Roger, fearing he hurt him or did something wrong.</p><p>“Roger?”</p><p>Their breaths combined are twice louder in the silence of the room. Freddie is showing a bit of concern in his dark eyes, a shade of pink colouring his cheeks. Roger’s eyes trail to his lips, now redder and parted and so kissable, to his chest, rising up and down heavily, to his white shorts. His cock is screaming for attention too.</p><p>It’s now or never.</p><p>He glances back at his boyfriend’s face and locks his eyes in his’. “Fuck me.”</p><p>Freddie’s eyes widen. There is no trace of a joke on Roger’s features.</p><p>“…You…” His heart is pounding hard in his chest. He has honestly not thought Roger would ask him that in the near future, especially not this sober. “I mean…”</p><p>“I want your dick. Inside.” He didn’t think his face could become warmer, but at that moment it’s as if he has lava for blood. “Like, right <em>now</em>.” If with that Freddie still hasn’t got it…</p><p>In the newfound silence, he can count the seconds. One, two, three, four, five, six-</p><p>“…Alright.” Freddie whispers. “Lemme just…”</p><p>Carefully, he withdraws his fingers, and Roger doesn’t like that… weird feeling of emptiness. He places one leg after another on the ground, and leaves space for Freddie to remove his clothes. The slight twinge he feels is nothing compared to the strain held by his legs, but the bit of pain is <em>nothing </em>compared to the excitement bubbling in his chest.</p><p>Everything is thrown carelessly, either ending on the floor or the coffee table. When he looks back at him – oh, so he did leave a mark on his shoulder – Freddie’s whole body exudes that same mix of nervousness and excitement, except for his large cock which only shows a pronounced interest.</p><p>“Roger, I-” His hands keep curling and opening, restless, and his lips are pressed together in a nervous smile. “I never imagined… I mean, ‘s not really your preference.”</p><p>True, but limiting himself only to one dynamic for the rest of his life would be boring as hell eventually. “My preference is “sex with you.”” He says while taking his boyfriend’s hands in his own. “And “experimenting”. So c’mon.”</p><p>This is rather Freddie’s kind, to go lay on the couch while waiting for his boyfriend to come to his side and delight him with kisses and caresses. But the sight of Roger settled under him is breathtaking. His cock is dying to get some action – and the attractive picture of Roger writhing around him makes him bite his lip – but this is not their usual playground, for either of them. And so he takes the time to admire his well-drawn features, his transfixing blue eyes, the way his long golden hair frame his redden face and neck.</p><p>God, he’s handsome. Handsome and open, ready for him.</p><p>Freddie doesn’t remember when the curiosity to try this change of dynamics with Roger appeared in his mind. Now that this is really going to happen, he has his heart set on making it the best experience possible, but this a “first” for him and he should mention it.</p><p>His left hand lightly caresses his boiling cheek, before resting on his chest. “I… I’ve never topped, you know.”</p><p>“’First time for everything.” Roger’s not really surprised. Freddie prefers his partner to be in charge; he loves to be taken care of, to let another shower him with affectionate gestures. “I’ve never done this for anyone too.”</p><p>Maybe this is what grips Freddie the most. The unique intimacy of what they’re about to do; the fact this is something Roger would probably not do with someone else.</p><p>Their lips meet in a calm and brief kiss, and Roger has his fists clenched, bravely determined not to touch himself although it’s really, <em>really</em> tempting right now. He’s kept his eyes closed but simply hearing Freddie’s sighs as he coats his cock in Vaseline is bad enough for his endurance out of patience.</p><p>The weight on the couch shifts a bit; a warm hand then lays on his thigh, followed by another. Roger lets his legs being spread and bent further, his heartbeat so loud it could replace him during gigs. How is it going to be? How long will they be able to last? <em>Holy hell, they’re really gonna do this- </em><em>oh fuck-</em></p><p>His eyes snap open and catch Freddie’s, who freezes on spot, panic flashing on his redden face.</p><p>“Did I scare you? I didn’t want-…” His lips tense, and his hold on his legs lessen. “I’d give you a warning first.”</p><p>“I know, don’t worry.” He assures in a soft tone. “You’re always so considerate. Besides I know your weaponry well enough.”</p><p>Freddie’s teeth briefly peak out from behind his lips as he smiles. It’s simply adorable. “Well it… I’m afraid it’ll still hurt a bit. Tell me if I hurt you.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He closes his eyes again. Time seems to stop for a short moment, then Freddie pushes inside.</p><p>His breath hitches and his hands claw at the plaid covering the couch. <em>Oh fuck- </em> I t’s hot, so hot and hard and <em>fuck</em> <em>ing hell</em> it’s as if Freddie’s cock was two times bigger inside him. Does Freddie feel the same with his’ when they have sex?</p><p>Breathing hard, he tries to accommodate to the stretching, but the feeling of burning borders on painful.</p><p>“Roger?”</p><p>“’S fine, just…” <em>C’mon Roger </em><em>it’s not that much fuck-</em> ‘Need a minute.”</p><p>“Okay.” Freddie’s breaths are slow, heavy.</p><p>A hand brushes the sweat off of his forehead, then gently caresses his cheek. The gesture feels incredibly nice, and Roger silently thanks Freddie for continuing to caress his face after he breathes him to go on.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity, the slow, careful, overwhelming movement stops, but his blood is still roaring in his ears. Light-headed, he lets the searing heat engulf him, and hooks his legs around Freddie’s waist, trying to press him further against him despite having legs like jelly.</p><p><em>Bloody</em> <em> hell. </em></p><p>How Freddie manages to take this every time they had sex?! Yes unfortunately his cock isn’t as long and large as his’, but still it’s- <em>fuck</em>. The warmth, the pressure, the fact he needs a hand or friction down there please please please-</p><p>He feels like he could cry – but only lets out an absurdly high-pitched moan – when finally, delicate fingers curl around it. He probably won’t need much to see stars.</p><p>A hand curls around his own, their fingers intertwine, and the short gentle kiss he receives is a welcomed bubble of softness.</p><p>“Roggie.” The word is a desperate breath against his lips.</p><p>Freddie’s dark, deep brown eyes are true gemstones from this close. His own eyes flutter close as slow, small back and forth movements causes brief sparks to appear, and combined with light but oh so delicious gestures up and down his cock, it’s simply dizzying.</p><p>“Freddie- ‘m not gonna last-”</p><p>He registers too late a few words have slipped out of his boyfriend’s soft, perfect mouth. What did he-</p><p>The next thrust of his hips knocks his breath and thoughts out. It’s not particularly rough, but it brushes the one spot that makes his insides pulse with many sparks. Broken moans, half-words and sounds he’s never thought he could make fill the room, along with Freddie’s own moans and gasps and the distinguishable sound of skin on skin. There is nothing on his mind but <em>him</em>.</p><p>Drowning in sensations, only a sudden tighter grip of Freddie’s hand and a loud cry announces white light and reality dissolving into pleasure. Something hot throbs inside him, causing a last sharp gasp, and behind the fog that settles in his mind, he’s distantly aware of another cry in his ear before only slow, harsh breaths surround them.</p><p>…<em>Holy shit</em>.</p><p>He winces as Freddie pulls out, but slowly smiles again after he feels the warmth of his body nestle to his side. Or rather, after Freddie lets himself fall between him and the back of the couch.</p><p>His hand spreads the plaid covering the back of the couch on their bodies, then delicate fingers come to rest on his stomach. Roger intertwines his hand with his again, and opens his eyes. Soft, dark eyes are looking back at him, coupled with a happy smile, and a tired but radiant face.</p><p>That’s it. He’s never moving from the couch ever again.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>It’s only now he realises his bum will hate him later, during rehearsals, but he can survive a bit of pain. “…So?”</p><p>“…How was it?”</p><p>Talking feels like too much effort right now. He’d rather rest, but given it’s the first time he’s been fucked – and by Freddie nonetheless – he owes him a few words about this experience.</p><p>“…T’was something. Though…”</p><p>Freddie raises a brow. “Though?”</p><p>“’Dunno. I mean… I liked it. T’was nice.” That being said, he doesn’t really feel like doing it again soon. It’s just not his favourite dynamic. “Though next time, I’m looking forwards to see you riding me. Or an all fours. Or any position including my dick inside you.”</p><p>“Anything is good, you know I’m always open for you.” Freddie whispers, before leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>Despite the nature of their conversation, the kiss doesn’t escalate to something more. But Freddie’s eyes and his smile aren’t innocent for all that, as he slightly leans away, and with the way the corners of his mouth are raised, Roger is pretty sure he’s laughing at his expense. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“…After what happened today, I think we can say you do have sensitive nipples darling.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Roger mutters, a tinge of red colouring his cheeks. “You’re lucky I’m knackered, otherwise you’d have regretted those words.”</p><p>“You can always make me regret them later.” He whispers, before winking and closing his eyes.</p><p>Hearing Freddie’s breaths, now slow and quiet in the silence of the room, is incredibly soothing. Part of Roger insists them and the plaid need a good shower, but the idea of leaving the warmth and the comfort of his boyfriend’s presence is very unappealing right now.</p><p>In five minutes, he’ll get up. Or a few hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it :)   Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>